Tender Intimacy
by DeAngelo'sMuse
Summary: The Notebook AU. Sam's beginning to forget things in his old age so his husband, Gabriel, decides to read to him a very lovely romance story about a man named Dean who fell in love with another man of a higher class, Castiel, in a time when homosexuality wasn't excepted and you weren't to marry below your social rank. This is the second in the Tearjerk 'Verse. Rated M for later.
1. Prologue

**A/N Alright, I'm thinkin' I might turn this AU business into a 'verse. If anybody has any suggestions for other chickflick AUs let me know. On my list right now is: The Notebook (which is this story), Ghost (the one with Patrick Swayze), When Harry Met Sally (*wink wink*), Pride and Predjudice, and Sleepless in Seattle. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, don't even bother suing me. I'm still broke and I don't get money.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Prologue **

Sam Winchester stood at the window of his room, old face weathered from age and eyes tired. The sunset outside was beautiful, a deep red hue that saturated the land around his nursing home. A lone rower, a sculler as his husband, Gabriel, would say, travelled down the river quietly with barely any movement in its wake. "Excuse me." Sam's eyes just barely moved from the window as his nurse called him from the doorway. The Winchester turned from the doorway and looked ruefully at the nurse as she smiled back. "Let's get you ready for bed, Sam." Sighing sadly, the old man followed the nurse to his closet and waited for assistance.

Gabriel Winchester combed what was left of his hair back on his head. He stood in front of a mirror in his own room at the nursing home he and Sammy had moved into. He wasn't allowed to share with Sam anymore. The kiddo, Gabriel still considered Sam younger than him, has been getting worse and worse as age hits him. Gabriel suspects it might've been all the alcohol when they were younger. Either way, Gabriel fits his glasses to his face, frowning because he resents having to wear them at all. Checking his appearance one last time, Gabriel grabbed his Sam's favorite book and quietly stepped out into the hall of the nursing home. The hall is a light blue shade and it all looks so sterile. A nurse smiles as she works at the station just a few paces down and Gabriel says a quick hello. One of the male nurses high fives him and Gabe shares a quick grin. He walks into a room full of many other old folks and tries in vain to feel better about being old himself. He's had the chance to love Sam. That's enough for him.

Stepping up to the line for medication, Gabriel speaks with a friend of his he's managed to make here at the home. "How's it goin' Bobby?" The gruff man turns his attention to Gabe and just a barely there smile graces his bearded face.

"I keep tryin' to die but the idjits here won't let me," he chuckles and Gabe laughs too. Gabriel likes to think he's one of the 'younger ones' here.

"Ah, well, they care. You can't have everything, right?" Bobby laughs and returns the sentiments before grabbing his medication and heading over to his companions by the windows. As Gabriel steps up to the window, he smiles as he notices who the nurse is.

"Big day, today, Meg," he smiles and Meg Master, the nurse, grins deviously.

"You say that every morning, you dog," she snickers and hands him his medication. Gabriel tries to ignore how sad it is that all she can do is give him pills to pop. Smiling, he swallows them down and walks away with purpose.

Sam is back at his window. He doesn't remember looking out a t he rower yesterday but the sky sure looks beautiful today. "It's a lovely day today. Let's take a walk," his nurse, Sam thinks her name is Jody, says but Sam doesn't feel like doing much of anything. He'd much rather look out the window.

"I don't think so." His voice is scratchy but Sam doesn't remember it ever being any different. Jody sighs but remains patient.

"C'mon, Sam, you've gotta get out of this room," Jody says. "Some fresh air would do you good, hun." As Jody continued to placate Sam, Gabriel snuck up behind them with his hands crossed in front of his waist with the special book in his hands.

"Hello?" Jody turned and walked over to him, face pulled down sadly.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. I don't think it's a good day. I don't think Sam is up for much of anything," she comments, keeping her voice low so Sam doesn't feel insulted. It's a shame he doesn't have the fire to be uppity about stuff like that, Gabriel thinks. Just as Gabriel is pondering what to say, Sam responds with an echo of 'hello'. He looks a little confused but not unwelcoming, Gabriel thinks. "Sam, this is Gabriel, he's come to read to you. He's your husband."

"Read?" Gabriel keeps smiling, even if Sammy doesn't recognize him anymore. Gabe's had more time with Sam then he ever thought he would. Jody confirms that Gabe's going to read and Sam began to look unsure.

"Oh, I don't know," he says quietly, his hazel eyes (still bright like Gabriel loves) roam around the room. Jody smiles reassuringly.

"Don't worry. You'll like him. He's quite the funny man," Jody laughs. Gabriel tries his hardest to smile just as reassuringly as Jody is but it's hard. When Sam seems to accept, Jody led both men down the halls to a sunroom where they both take a seat. Sam looks confused but Gabriel smiles anyways. No need to alarm Sammy.

"Alright, Sam, where did we leave off?" Gabriel asks and Sam doesn't answer so Gabriel starts up again. "Oh yeah, the carnival! _Dean was there with his friends, Ash and Jo_." Sam seems to vaguely know what's going on.

"Dean?" Sam asks, leaning forward and looking quizzically at Gabriel.

"That's where they met- June sixth, nineteen forty," Gabriel says. "Castiel was seventeen years old."

Gabriel let the words of the book carry away Sam's mind and began to read.

* * *

**A/N Okay, first chapter concerning Dean and Castiel is up soon. **

**R&R if you wish**


	2. Nobody Special

**A/N Here's chapter 1! Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING. No, seriously, please don't sue me. I don't have any money or anything you want and I get that this was a great book and movie but I'm not trying to make money just love with a story. Okay?**

* * *

**June 6****th**** 1940**

The fair smelled like greasy food and maybe sugary confections. Lights flashed and games made noises. People laughed. Dean Winchester watched as his best friend, Ash, took a swing with a hammer tryin to knock the bell at the top of the fair game. The little block of wood on the game sailed up and rang the bell loud enough for Dean to hear over the music and chattering voices at the fair grounds. "Little man wins a prize!" The game manager chuckled and he handed over some money to Ash for his effort. Dean laughed and waited for Ash to walk on over.

"Man, I clobbered that thing," Ash stated, raising up an arm from his flannel shirt and flexing a muscle. "These games are fixed, I say." Dean didn't say anything and let Ash go on. The Winchester man shoved his hands in his pants pockets, smiling. Dean never really said all too much, mostly stuck by Ash's side and wandered through life. A few girls passed by and Ash flashed them a flirty smile. "Hey, what's your name?" They giggled but otherwise kept moving along as they looked back at the pair of boys. Shaking his head with a little chuckle, Dean just looked on to the bumper cars, leaning against the railing with Ash as they watched the game. A few boys and girls were running into each other and Dean couldn't tear his eyes away from the one person in front of him. This guy was gorgeous. His dark hair was ruffled from the breeze of the bumper cars and his eyes were blue as the sky. And his smile, it lit up the whole damn fair. "Whoa."

Ash, to his credit, has to be the most open-minded person Dean has ever met in his entire life. You could tell the guy you wanted to fuck a sea monster and he just respond with a witty question or an easily said 'cool, cool, that's all good'. So when Dean, at the age of fifteen, had finally said to both his best friends that he had an interest in men there hadn't been any trouble. Ash had only said it was all good while Joanna smacked him and asked why he waited so long to tell them. As Dean stared over at this stunning guy, Ash whistled lowly. "Wow, the guy's pretty, even to me."

"What's his name? I didn't know he hung out with Jo," Dean asked, not taking his eyes off of the guy. Ash didn't say anything for a second.

"That's Castiel Novak, Jo's cousin. He's here for the summer with his family. Lotta brothers, ya know? His dad's got more money than God." Jo noticed them a second later as she came around near their side of the gate on the bumper car. She waved to Ash and smiled. "Hi, honey, I got you a prize!" Dean smiled warmly. Jo and Ash had been going together for years. Jo smiled and flashed Ash a thumbs up and mouthed a 'thank you'. Dean hardly paid any attention to his friends, staring intensely at Castiel as the ravenette twirled on the bumper cars with a huge grin. Soon enough, Castiel and Jo were off the ride and two other girls were following along after them. One latched herself onto Castiel's arm and grinned dreamily up at him.

"We should go get cotton candy, Cassie," she said and, although he looked a little reluctant, Castiel seemed to agree. Dean just watched, following along behind Ash. Somewhere behind all of them a man shouted out 'you only get one chance, son" and Dean took it as a sign. He could deal with his reputation later. He'd never been the kind of guy to care what others think anyways. Stepping up in front of Jo and Castiel along with the other girls, he stopped them dead in their tracks. Castiel looked at him curiously and Jo only snickered.

"You wanna dance with me?" Dean thanked God that only girls surrounded Castiel right now and was even more grateful for Jo being there. Castiel tilted his head to the side and crinkled his eyebrows together.

"No." The answer was pretty straightforward but Dean doesn't like to take no for an answer. Certainly not from a guy as amazing as Castiel seems to be. The girls behind Cas and Jo all looked kind of scandalized and Jo looked as though she was gonna bust a gut.

"Well, why not?" Dean asked, keeping an easy smile on his face. Castiel just looked at him with confusion.

"Cause I don't want to." He sounded just a tad bit scared and Dean kinda felt bad. He hadn't meant to _scare _the guy. One of the girls-Amelia, maybe?- leaned forward and settled Dean with a steady gaze.

"She's with us, Dean." She wrapped her arm around Castiel's and looked up at him. "Wanna ride the Ferris Wheel, Castiel?" she asked politely. Castiel's blue eyes flitted to her thankfully and he nodded.

"I'd love to," he replied, eyeing Dean carefully before allowing Amelia to lead him away. Dean looked down at the ground as the rest of the girls walked away. They all excused themselves as he regained his confidence. He kept his eye on Castiel, a small smile never leaving his lips.

* * *

"Dean Winchester," Jo said, leaning in to whisper to Castiel. They were walking together with the rest of the girls and a few guys behind them. Castiel just looked at her questioningly as she smiled. "He works at the lumber yard with Ash."

"Oh," was the brilliant response Castiel came up with as he carried Jo's cotton candy. Joanna had been the very first of his cousins-no, his_ family_- that he'd ever …come out to. She'd always talked about her best friend who was of the same _persuasion_ but never mentioned his name. She sounded comfortable enough and one day Castiel had just…said it. Jo had looked at him, smiled, and pulled him in for a hug. They'd been inseparable ever since. "He was standing two inches from my face, Jo."

"Yeah, but that's Dean for you." A group of children ran by in front of them and they paused for a second. This whole fair is entirely way too loud for Castiel's taste but Jo had wanted to go so he'd agreed. He can't fathom why now. "I'm shocked he even came over. I'll bet he likes you," Jo chuckled. Castiel flushed a horrible shade of red that did nothing to flatter his pale skin, shushing her.

"You can't say that out loud, Jo. What if my brothers were to find out?" he hissed but Jo ignored him. They stepped up into line for the Ferris Wheel and sat together in one of the chairs with a smile. Castiel had always loved being up high and as he and Jo soared, it felt like flying. Jo laughed when he grinned and they raised their hands up high. As the Wheel kept turning, Castiel saw Dean Winchester again, watching them from the ground. He really…well, he was pretty handsome. Pouty pink lips, thin features, and a hard jaw. Not to mention those green eyes. It's like looking into a deep forest. Castiel looked away, ignoring Dean. People do _not_ think random strangers are attractive. In hindsight, Castiel could never of known what the hell was gonna hit him, literally.

It was a stupid idea. Dean _knows_ it was a stupid idea. Normal people do _not_ run and jump onto a fucking Ferris Wheel. But Dean does. And he did. As he landed on the platform holding Castiel and Jo, he barely held on. Jo didn't seem scared, just amused as Castiel squawked and tired to figure out what to do about the man now currently standing in front of him. He managed to squeeze himself between Castiel and Jo, pausing briefly to ruffle the girl's hair and yell down Garth, the guy running the ride, that he would pay him when he gets down. "Dean, what the hell?" she laughed but he shushed her and turned to the ravenette beside him.

"I'm Dean Winchester." Castiel looked completely confused and a little indignant of the whole situation. Dean held out his hand expectantly.

"So?" Castiel replied, mouth agape in shock at this outrageously forward guy. Dean only shook his outstretched hand before continuing.

"So, It's real nice to meet you," Dean said. Jo interrupted for a second.

"He's okay, Castiel," she assured. Dean ignored her and looked straight into Castiel's bright blue eyes.

"I would really like to take you out," he supplied. The ride stopped and Garth shouted up at them that they couldn't have more than two to a seat. Nodding to the guy, Dean stood up and grabbed onto one of the bars of the ride with both hands, swinging out of the seat. A few screams could be heard as well as Castiel's panicked little squeak. Somewhere down below Amelia shouted up at him to quit it and get down but Dean wasn't gonna listen. Not til Castiel says 'yes'. He looked back at Castiel and kept his face straight. "Now will you go out with me?" Castiel looked at him with confusion again and then anger. Jo didn't seem concerned at all, like she expected as much from Dean.

"What? No!" Castiel rejected, eyeing the crazy man. How is Jo friends with this guy?! Dean looked at him with a little smirk.

"No? Why not?" Castiel looked at him like maybe he'd lost his marbles somewhere during the world war and runs a hand through his dark hair.

"I don't know. Maybe because I don't _want_ to?" Castiel snapped back. Dean shook his head a little before looking down.

"Well, you leave me no choice then," he muttered before dropping one arm from the bar of the Ferris Wheel. There were screams from below and even Jo was beginning to get upset visibly. Castiel reached out but kept his hand at a distance. People all over the fair had stopped to stair but none of them could hear what was going on. Cas looked frightened beyond belief and all of Jo's friends were yelling at Dean to get a hold of himself. "One last time…will you-" Dean began, readjusting his grip on the bar, "or will you not go out with me?" Castiel said nothing and Dean started to get a little concerned as his arm got a little tired from holding his weight one handed. "God damn, my hand is slipping."

"Castiel, just go out with him," Jo urged quietly and Castiel looked at her with fear. Turning back, he ran another hand through his hair.

"Okay, fine, I'll go out with you!" he acquiesced but Dean wouldn't have any of that sympathy bullshit.

"Don't do me any favors, now," he grumbled but Castiel gave him this oddly sincere look.

"No, I want to," he said, looking wildly around to find a way to help this strange guy who'd practically fallen in his lap. Dean tilted his head and smiled.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Say it," Dean said, staring as strongly as possible into Castiel's eyes as he could while nearly falling off a Ferris Wheel to his death.

"I want to go out with you," Castiel snapped and Dean grinned.

"Say it again."

"I want to go out with you!" Castiel said again but he sounded just as honest as before. Jo was snickering into Castiel's shoulder by now, but the worry hadn't left her face. Grinning smugly, Dean swung his other arm up and grabbed the bar two handed again.

"Okay, fine, we'll go out. Don't need to be so forceful, Castiel," he laughed and Castiel looked at him with irritation written all over his face and maybe a little bit of amusement.

"You think you're _so _clever don't you?" Castiel said slowly, narrowing his eyes. Amelia down below says something along the lines of 'Dean, you idiot' to which Castiel responds with a quick 'I've got this'. Castiel leaned forward, reaching a hand out and grabbing onto Dean's belt, flushing just a little as his fingers work the metal. Dean's eyes bug out just a little and he begs quietly for Castiel not to do this but it's too late and Dean's been pantsed like a little kid with his skivvies hanging out. Dean tilts his head to the sky in embarrassment before looking back at a laughing Jo and smug Castiel. "No so cocky, now, hm?"

"I'm gonna get you for that," Dean laughs cause yeah, he can laugh at himself. He scored a date with Castiel, right?

"Maybe, maybe not," Castiel replied, wiping hair out of his face. Dean only smiles.

* * *

It's a few days later when Dean and Ash along with a few other guys from the lumber mill are walking down town that Dean sees Castiel again. The guy's got on ridiculously expensive clothes and has a book in his hand. Leaving Ash and his buddies behind, Dean ran to catch up with Castiel, a ridiculous smile on his face. As soon as he's walking in stride with Castiel, he pulls his gloves off and puts them under his arms. "Remember me?" Castiel looks a little startled when Dean spoke up next to him but to his credit, he recovered pretty quickly.

"Yeah, Mr. Underwear, right?" Castiel said, turning his head to smirk at Dean. "How could I forget?" Dean looked a little flustered and his pale skin was covered in a flush from his neck to his nose.

"Look, Cas, I wanted to clear that up with you," Dean stuttered out. "I'm really sorry 'bout that." Dean had stepped in front of Castiel and begun walking backwards, a hand scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "It was a really stupid thing to do, crawling up a Ferris Wheel to talk to somebody," he admitted. "But I had to be next to you."

Cas had stopped walking, just staring at Dean with wide confused eyes as he tried to register Dean's intensity and the new nickname he'd be given. "I was drawn to you, okay?" Dean continued and Cas just stared at him longer, catching the other man's eyes in his gaze. Then, to cover his lapse in attitude, Cas started laughing.

"Wow, what a line," he chuckled and Dean just returned the insult with a quirk of his lips into a smile. "Do you use that on everybody?" Dean himself had begun to laugh by now, his white teeth flashing under the shade of his hat.

"Not at all," Dean replied and Cas just laughed some more before attempting to walk away. Dean Winchester didn't even have the decency to seem fazed and that just put Cas' mood in the gutter. He'd like to think he has at least a _little_ effect on this guy. He's a stranger, for Heaven's sake! Michael would murder Castiel if he ever found out…not to mention Lucifer and Raphael. Maybe, _maybe_ Balthazar would understand but if Cas' other brothers found out…he'd be dead. Yet again, Dean was falling in step with him and Cas couldn't even calm his pulse down.

"Whatever. I saw you the other night with little Miss Ribbons," Cas snarked before turning his attention to other things. He was here to go shopping for Jo's birthday. He has _stuff _to do. Just cause Dean has pretty eyes and lips that could probably do wonders and a strong muscular bo- Castiel really needs to focus.

"What are you doing tonight?" Dean asked suddenly and Cas stopped again, looking flabbergasted. "Or like tomorrow night or this weekend or something?" Cas managed a scowl and said nothing at first.

"Why do you ask?"

"Why? Our date, Cas. The one you agreed to. You promised, remember?" Dean said, grin widening now into a devilish smirk. "You swore on it Cas. I can't just let that go," he continued, putting his arms behind his back. Castiel looked pissed and ready to fight his words.

"Well, I changed my mind," he replied, passing Dean as he walked away. Dean's smile faltered but only for a moment.

"Okay, I get it, some dirty guy comes up to you on the street and you don't know 'em. You don't know me, but I know me. When I see something that I like, I gotta have it. I love it. I go crazy for it," Dean rambled off, this passionate look overtaking his face. Cas scoffed.

"Crazy is definitely the right word. What are you talking about, anyways?" Dean's grin shrunk into a wry smile as he stared warmly at Castiel.

"You, man, I want you," he whispered. Cas froze and stared at him incredulously. How in the world could this be happening to him? Castiel is a good boy, he'd never wanted any trouble but he was trouble itself, saying it _wants_ him. What the hell?

"Oh, you're good, I'll give you that," Castiel acquiesced.

"You're getting me wrong.

"No. You're good. You're wonderful. I'm quite impressed, to be honest," Cas said, slightly hysterical laughter slipping into his words. Dean looked a little abashed.

"I'm not usually like this. I'm sorry," he laughed but Castiel shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh, I think you probably are."

"I can be fun, y'know, or smart or pensive, superstitious, even brave. I'm not one sided, Cas. I can,uh, be light on my feet." And oh God, Cas was laughing now cause Dean had started dancing and this was all just a little too much, you know? "I could be whatever you want. You just tell me what you want and I'll be that for you." And the laughter was gone because that was a little too intense for Castiel. No one…_No_ _one_ had ever dedicated themselves to _him_. He was the youngest of the Novak clan and that meant he was the least paid attention to in the upper class.

"You're infuriating. And rather stupid." Cas glared harshly at Dean.

"I can be that." Cas shook his head incredulously and walked away towards his car where his driver, Alfred, was waiting with an open door. Dean didn't follow but he was yelling behind him.

"One date, what's it gonna hurt?" And Cas was getting pissed because he didn't want the whole _town_ to know he was different.

"I don't think so," he replied, turning only slightly to look over his shoulder.

"What can I do to change your mind?" Dean called out and man, he just won't give up will he? Cas sighed and Alfred gave him an amused smile.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

**A/N Next chapter soon! I'm on spring break so lots of time to write!**

**Also, thank you to **AnnieWrites** for the review and I will definitely add a Walk To Remember to the top of my list, **Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan**!**

**R&R if you'd like to!**


	3. At First Sight

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews ^_^ **

**I'm trying to push these chapters out fast (Cause I love when people comment on them!)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Later**

"Are you sure he's gonna come?" Dean asked, his voice dropping to a low hiss as he walked beside Ash. Apparently, Ash and Jo had set him and Cas up for the late show tonight at the movies. Honestly, Dean didn't _need_ setting up. He could've won Cas over on his own! Ash, of course, doesn't see anything wrong with this whole plan. The guy's really, _really_ confident in his ability.

"Relax, Dean, it's all set up. We're meeting him and Jo for the late show!" So of course Ash is certain this will work out. So Dean walks beside him on the busy street as they head to the movie theater; it gets darker and darker outside. When they finally –God, Dean thought they'd be walking forever- arrived, Ash pointed to the building's entrance and sure enough, Jo and Cas were there, talking and laughing. So maybe Ash was right about _some_ things. "See, what did I tell ya?"

Crossing the street is a little dangerous with the whole car thing being such a convenience now. Ash has his own car but Dean…Dean is a good man but he's not rich. As the two boys rush across the busy street, the gleam of white wall tires flashing back at them, Jo notices their presence. She's wearing this hideous yellow thing with a god-awful scarf –Dean's not surer _what_ to call it- around her neck that droops down to the ground. Her blonde hair is pulled up and she's got this mischievous look on her face that probably matches Ash's. Castiel is still in his typical trench coat and that uptight suit of his. Dean can't help but leer and perhaps wonder what's _under _the suit. The dark hair that always seems ruffled is more ruffled than usual (if possible). "Oh, what a coincidence!" Dean cringes at Jo's terrible acting. Castiel, for his part, just looks a little miffed at Dean's presence and pulls Jo aside. Jo will have none of it though and absolutely refuses to be pulled away, instead, pushing Castiel in front of her.

"Castiel, you remember Dean Winchester, right?" she says in an overly bubbly voice, flashing a grin at her friend. Cas looks just a little bit like he's trying to hide behind a girl half his size but after a moment, he seems to find his composure.

Dean can't help the little smile he has on his face because Cas just looks like a deer in headlights and that, frankly, is the most amusing thing about this night so far. "Yes, I remember." Ash and Jo determine that as a green light for them to check each other out, leaving Dean and Cas to themselves. Dean at least has the decency to stick his hand out and shake Cas' politely.

"It's nice to see you again," Dean says, voice just a tad bit huskier than usual. It noticeably makes Cas shiver but Dean thinks that could've been from the cold. His brain reminds him later that it's summer and not cold at all. "You look great."

"Thanks." It's awkward and maybe a little stiff but Dean figures that's just how Cas is.

"Really, really, great," Dean continues lamely, not having dropped Castiel's hand yet and just as it's beginning to get awkward, Ash throws a scrawny arm over Dean shoulder with a grin.

"You do look great," he compliments Castiel easily. "You look great," he says, looking at Dean. "I know I look great so can we see a movie please?" And just like that, all four are swept away in the crowds to their seats.

The movies pretty good. It's not the most profound story you could listen or pay attention to but it's still pretty good. That is, if it wasn't so utterly awkward. Dean can't help but look anywhere but at the two –Damn it, they promised-people making out next to him. As much as Dean loves Ash and Jo –and Ash and Jo together- this is a bit ridiculous. If they wanted to come to a movie to mack on each other, they could've gone by themselves. Across the two seat on Jo's other side, Dean can see Castiel removing his trench coat gawkily and an uncomfortable scowl plays across his face every time he looks to the left at his cousin and her boyfriend. Dean grins at him sheepishly and a flush washes over Cas' cheeks even in the dark. Figuring this is getting kind of stupid, Dean at least tries to salvage this…whatever it is and moves so he's sitting on Cas' right. Nobody in the theater mentions anything but Dean does acquire a few stern glares. Castiel is smiling now even though he's not really watching the movie or eating anything.

The movie lasts an unbearable amount of time in which Jo and Ash don't break apart once save for air. So when the film is over, it's not really questionable why Dean and Castiel decide it's a far better idea to just walk rather than ride in a car with the 'happy couple'. Honestly, Dean thinks they planned it. It only get's awkward when Ash breaks in with a familiar mischievous look. "Do you two love each other?" Dean snorts loudly but tries to cover it up while Cas just looks a little embarrassed. Briefly, Castiel gives Jo a hug before returning to Dean's side. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" And with a wink, Ash is driving away.

The street Dean and Cas walk down is pretty much abandoned. The streets are empty, shop signs are glowing wit 'closed' signs. It's awfully quiet save for the two boys' breathing. "Well, that was fun." Cas' words are so quiet Dean has to strain to hear them. "I haven't seem a film in a long time."

"Really?" and Dean can't really believe that cause Cas is rich, of course he sees movies, right?

"Not since I was much younger." Castiel looks a little thrilled like he just might enjoy the attention before his face returns to the neutral look he loves to sport and he runs a hand through his dark hair. "I'm busy, you see. I don't really have a lot of time." Dean looks at him while they walk, pulling his leather jacket closer around himself. Cas looks startlingly honest and his wide blue eyes innocent.

"Busy?"

"I have a …strict schedule. My days are planned out. I get up early, have breakfast, math tutor, Enochian tutor," Cas begins in that deep gravelly voice and Dean raises his eyebrows cause wow, _Enochian_, "Then lunch. Fencing lessons, dancing lessons and sometimes both. Latin tutor, violin lesson, then dinner with my family. Time after that is spent with my family in bonding time, and then I catch up on reading." Dean stares-not creepily, he hopes- and he can barely register how much free time Castiel must lose daily.

"Wow," is all he can muster and Cas chuckles. "Sounds like the road to success." He turns so he's waking backwards which is probably stupid since they're in the middle of the street but nobody is here so he thinks it's probably okay. Cas just looks at him with a little smile and a bashful nod of his head.

"We're applying to many colleges; Radcliffe, Sarah Lawrence, those are the ones we want." That's very pitiful sounding in Dean's opinion cause Castiel can only say 'we' not 'I'. Dean's always made his own choices; can't remember a time he didn't.

"Who's we?" Cas looks at him in confusion while doing this little bird like head tilt. "You said 'that's the ones _we_ want'." Castiel stares at him a moment longer before catching on.

"That would be my two eldest brothers, Michael and Lucifer," he replies. Dean can't help but laugh a little. A guy actually named _Lucifer_. But he composes himself quickly and Castiel doesn't seem to mind. He's probably used to all sorts of reactions about his brother's name. "We decide everything together."

"Everything?"

"No, not _everything_. The important things, yes." Castiel's responses become stiff again just when Dean thought he'd gotten the gut to loosen up a little bit. Family isn't a good topic anyways.

"And everything else you get to decide by yourself?" Dean asks and he means it a as a joke sort of. Castiel seems to get it at least and little smacks Dean's chest with a quick laugh. If only he'd laugh more often.

"That was rude," Cas chuckles and Dean only gives a small non-committal apology.

"I'm trying to figure out what a guy like you does for fun," Dean admits and Cas looks a little taken aback but not necessarily offended. "I mean, I dunno. All those things sound like things you _have _to do, right? What do you do cause you want to?"

"I just told you." Cas looks so beyond confused that he just watches as Dean shakes his head and laughs.

"I'm surprised," Dean says, looking back at Castiel who is giving him a distinct look of 'why'. "I just figured you were kinda…free." Castiel has everything. He's got money, friends, _looks_, all in the world. _A future_. But he's not free. He's a caged bird. Cas does that little head tilt thing again like he's got no idea what's going on in the land of Dean Winchester so Dean repeats himself with a roll of his emerald eyes.

"I am…free." The word sounds like it's completely unfamiliar to Cas' tongue and Dean flushes when he thinks of what _else _might be unfamiliar to that tongue_. _Shaking away those thoughts, the young Winchester turns his attention back to the beautifully clueless guy in front of him.

"It doesn't sound like it."

"I am." Castiel doesn't sound sure even as he says it but he keeps his opinion solid. Castiel has learned over years of living with his many brothers that sticking to your guns is key. The pair stop and stare at each other. Castiel's blue eyes seem to peer into Dean's soul and it makes the Winchester uncomfortable but Dean stares right on back cause as cliché as it sounds Cas' eyes are like getting lost in the ocean. When it finally becomes too much to bear, Dean breaks away and pulls Cas to the middle of the street.

"I wanna show you something." Not waiting for Cas to reply, he heads out to the intersection where the light is constantly changing for imaginary cars.

"Dean, this is reckless," Cas chimes but he's following Dean anyways with his trench coat billowing behind him. Dean ignores him and merely waves a hand. "You're going to get run over, you realize?" Castiel hisses and Dean looks both ways as he stands in the middle of the street. All the roads are empty in every direction so Dean just raises his eyebrows.

"By all the cars?" Cas says nothing so Dean goes ahead and lies down on the road, staring up at the changing lights. He spreads his arms out to either side like somebody trying to make a snow angel and the way Castiel is looking down at him from where he stand, all righteous and blue eyed confusion, Dean thinks maybe Castiel is the angel here sent down to watch over him. Dean just smirks to himself. He's such a girl. There's still no cars and Dean is just lying there in the silence as Cas watches quietly and unsure. "Dad and I used to come out here and watch the lights change. Green to red to yellow. You could," Dean says, clearing his throat from that husky rasp, "try it, y'know."

"No."

"And why not?" Dean asks, laughing. Cas paces around, running a hand through his already _too ruffled_ hair and looks down at Dean.

"Because it could get us killed. Will you please get up?" He implores, voice dropping an octave. Dean shudders but stays exactly where he is.

"That's your problem, Castiel. You don't do what you want, right?" Dean only half means what he says and he'd really meant to keep it to himself but Cas seems to have taken offense. There's a quiet rustle of fabric before Castiel is lying down right next to Dean with a huff of discomfort. Rolling his head, Dean looks over at him with a grin and maybe a little smile pulls at the corner of Castiel's lips.

"What are we to do if a car comes?" Cas asks and Dean is silent for just a moment.

"We die."

"What?" The indignant tone in the richer man's tone is hilarious and Dean starts laughing. It's a glorious thing to hear Dean Winchester laugh. Since his parents died he's hardly talked to anyone let alone _laughed_.

"Relax. Just trust me." Cas seems to accept this answer and lays back down in silence. It's a minute or so before wither of them talk again.

"Painting." It's hardly a whisper and Dean only hears it cause he's _listening_, but Cas says it. 'You asked what I do for me. I love to paint. I have thoughts bouncing around in my head. With a brush in my hand…the world becomes…quiet." Cas' voice is a little breathless and it hasn't dropped that raspy tone but it's soft. There's a moment of silence as Dean feels the ground begin to shake and the sound of tires on asphalt. There's a car horn and suddenly he and Cas are scrambling to get out of the street. Whoever is in the car shakes a fist at them but keeps driving away.

Of the two of them, Dean is the only one not laughing hysterically. He looks at the street and lets the adrenaline fade just a little before turning to Cas to make sure he's okay as well. The guy has this awesome laugh that crinkles his nose and his eyes in just the right way that has Dean chuckling too. "Why're you laughing, man?" Dean asks through his own chuckles.

"That's…that's the most fun I've had in ages."

Dean hesitates for a moment before looking softly at his friend. "Wanna dance with me?" Cas just keeps smiling so Dean steps up and takes his hand and before they know it they're twirling around in the street like a couple of fools hoping nobody sees the two queer boys having too much fun in the street. Dean's humming this obnoxiously out of tune song and Castiel is trying his hardest to scowl again but he just keeps grinning which Dean thinks is _awesome_.

"You're a terrible singer." Dean laughs and nods his head.

"I know."

"I like this song." Dean twirls Cas around in a circle and they sway together just a little too close but nobody is watching so maybe it's okay for right now. Dean dips him down and they smile at each other just a little too fondly as Dean brings Cas back up so that their cheeks are touching and they're close. Cas tucks his head in the hollow of Dean's shoulder, heart thrumming gently.

* * *

**Present time**

"Southern summers are unconcerned with the trials of teenage love. Armed with warnings and doubts, Dean and Castiel gave a convincing portrayal of two boys in love traveling down a long road with no regards to consequences," Gabriel reads, eyes flashing up to Sam's hazel ones to check if he's still paying attention.

"They fell in love, right?" He asks, looking a little confused. Gabriel smiles tenderly and reaches a hand out to Sam's to lace their fingers together. That's one thing Sam still lets him do.

"Yes, they did," he responds and Sam nods thoughtfully.

"Good. I like this kind of story. Go on," Sam urges gently and Gabriel nods. He can do that for Sammy.

* * *

**A/N So, yeah, chapters are kinda short but I'm going with the scene changes in the movie. OH and by the way, if you haven't seen Sleepless in Seattle you should WATCH IT. IF you love Tom Hanks (like me. I love him) or Meg Ryan ( She's just so pretty) then you should watch it or imagine The dad (Sam) as Dean and the son (Jonah) as little Sammy and the girl (Annie) as Cas. I think Walter would be Balthazar? Yes, no? And the family would be all of Cas' brothers. Dean will have been previously married to Lisa (?) and instead of Victoria it'll be Carmen or Cassie or something. And the little girl that hangs with Jonah? Yeah, she's still gonna be Jess. Oh and maybe Cas' best friend (Annie's best friend) could be Crowley! Married to Bobby! It would be great! Can you imagine Castiel hiding in a broom closet with a phone in one hand with Crowley on the line and the radio in the other only for Balth to walk in and be like "What are you doing?"  
**

**Comments? Questions?  
**

**PSSS Mean Girls AU considered!**


	4. At The Late Show

**A/N Okay, so I'm gonna regale you with a tale of awesomeness. **

**Near my house is a used bookstore where they literally have **_**everything**_** and you can trade stuff in for cash or Store Credit. So I ended up trading in a ton of books-one laundry basket full of books, one box full, and one bag full. So the lady asked if I wanted cash -$16.00- or store credit that could be used on any purchase in the store -$82.35. Naturally I took the store credit and after buying Ghost, A Walk To Remember, When Harry Met Sally, Sleepless in Seattle, Breakfast at Tiffany's and You've Got Mail, I still have a whopping $79.89 in store credit. How awesome is **_**that**_**? Boom. Everything I needed all at once. **

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews! You all are wonderful!**

**Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan: Okay, so I went back and watched A Walk to Remember and I completely forgot how sad it was. I mean, geez. Great, great film. Also, have you by any chance read the Destiel fanfic **_**Twist and Shout**_**? If not, you'll love it if you love AWTR. You'll cry, though, so have tissues on hand.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Gabriel smiled once more at Sam before continuing the story.

"After that night.." he began and the two men sank back into the world of Dean and Castiel.

* * *

**Summer 1940**

Dean, Ash, and the rest of the boys had finished their shift at the lumberyard pretty early. The sun was sinking down behind the clouds leaving a soft orange hue to soak the world. Ash nudged Dean subtly and looked pointedly to the left of where they were walking. Dean's green eyes followed Ash's gaze and right behind a tree, off to the side, was Castiel leaning back and staring at them. A barely there smirk played on Cas' lips that even Dean could see from so far away. The men of the lumberyard waved each other goodnight and left Dean to wander away from a smirking Ash over to the tree where Cas was waiting.

They didn't have to exchange words as Dean pulled Cas away and deeper into the woods for a gentle kiss. Their first kiss hadn't been that long ago but it had been perfect. Leaning up against a tree, Dean pressed himself chest to toes against the smaller man and smiled against Cas' lips. They spent every waking hour together.

* * *

Cas sat on the front of Dean's bike, clutching tightly to the handles until his knuckles turned white. Dean was laughing behind him, feet pumping steadily on the pedals as they raced Jo and Ash. Jo was waving her hands wit ha grin on her face and her blonde hair flying in the breeze, unlike Castiel who's short raven hair only ruffled slightly. Cas' face looked terrified and when Jo looked over, all she could do was laugh.

Dates were harder to manage what with them being two guys but they were innocent enough just getting ice cream or shopping. Cas would pull a stunt like shoving ice cream in Dean's face and then the Winchester would have to pull him into a secluded corner so he could get off without napkins.

Sometimes they'd sneak off and go fishing out on a local lake. Dean would bring a chair and a fishing rod and Cas would sit on the end of the dock while the line sank in the water. It was great, really.

* * *

One night, Castiel had managed to sneak away. Michael had been asleep early and honestly, it wasn't like his older brother begrudged Castiel his freedom as long as he always came back. Pedaling his bike to Dean's house was a bit of a work out but Cas thought he could manage it as long as his pants didn't get caught in the spokes of the wheels. It was dark too, so he'd have to really watch the road unless he wanted to flip the bike and get injured. Michael had always warned Castiel that anything but your own feet was nothing to be trusted.

It was a long twenty minutes but Castiel managed to roll his bicycle right into the yard in front of the Winchester's house where Dean sat out on the porch…reading? The green eyed teen was curled up in a rocking chair while his father-is _that_ John Winchester?- sat on the porch swing swaying softly as he listened to his son speak. Castiel watched them quietly where he stood and observed as Dean's father nodded along to whatever Dean was reading out. Finally, the older man motioned for Dean to stop and his voice lightened up. "We've got a visitor!"

"I apologize. I did not mean to interrupt," Castiel stuttered, walking briskly up to the porch. John Winchester looked friendly enough even so.

"Don't apologize, son. C'mon up here," John encouraged though Dean looked sheepish as he stood at his father's side, running a hand through his short dirty blonde hair. "It's nice to see a young man who doesn't smell like lumber," John chuckled. Castiel laughed quietly himself and Dean finally found his tongue after an awkward silence.

"Dad, this is Castiel Novak," Dean stated, smiling just a touch at Castiel's name. Cas seemed to have that ghostly little smile as well and shook hands with John politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Castiel," John said warmly though he seemed just a touch off.

"Please, call me Cas. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester," Castiel returned with an even bigger smile than before.

"Mr. Winchester…I'm not that old, son, call me John," he laughed. "Come on in and have a seat, Cas." Somehow this felt a little more tense than Cas had expected. Dean flashed him a nervous look that might have been an attempt at reassurance. Castiel moved quietly to sit in the rocking chair Dean had occupied and just barely caught the wink John sent Dean's way. The green eyed teen seemed to relax after that. "You're a lot more handsome than Dean let on," John said casually and Dean, standing behind Castiel's seat, buried his head in embarrassment.

"Really?" Castiel asked, turning to look back at his –what he considers- boyfriend. The shade of red Dean had turned really brought out his freckles.

"Don't believe anything he tells you," Dean managed. Castiel grinned and turned his head back to face John.

"Oh, what's it you got there?" John asked good-naturedly and Castiel couldn't be more relieved that John was so accepting of his son. It's really nice to see somebody who cares more about somebody's personality than what others say about him or her. Castiel flushed lightly and began to stutter again.

"I-I brought you something," he replied, looking at Dean with a small awkward smile as John reached for the object. He released it easily figuring John would want to look at it either way. Castiel had put a cover over it and as John unwrapped it his dark brown eyes seemed to warm quickly. It was a canvas, one that Castiel had painted on himself. It was stunning, a melody of color that blended just this side of beautiful and maybe –possibly- the green matched Dean's eyes. "Wow, that's amazing. That there is a damn good picture," John praised and Castiel flushed a deeper shade of red all the way to the roots of his hair. "I know just where to put this, Castiel. It's wonderful, thank you."

Cas seemed relieved and Dean looked down at that ethereal pair of blue eyes. "What were you reading?' Castiel asked and Dean nearly shuddered at the gravelly words.

"Emmerson. Dean used to stutter real bad as a kid," John answered for him and Dean's face lit up with blush yet again. Narrowing his eyes at his father, Dean refused to look back down at Castiel. "Well, you did, Dean."

"I only stammered." It as a weak defense but Castiel seemed interested in the story that John had begun to tell.

"Couldn't understand a thing he said so I made him read poetry out loud. It's helped a whole lot," John continued and Dean was well on his way to embarrassed laughs. "His stutter went away after a while."

"Dad, seriously, you are unbelievable," Dean said finally, rubbing a self-conscious hand over his face. John only smiled and Castiel thought that Dean suddenly looked remarkably like his father though Mrs. Winchester had yet to be seen by the Novak boy.

"The poetry was a wonderful idea," Cas complimented and John beamed.

"Yeah, I'm more of a Thoreau fan but Dean's more partial to Emmerson. Anyways, would you like some breakfast, Cas?" John offered and Cas tilted his head in confusion like a little lost puppy.

"It's ten at night, dad," Dean chimed and John just shrugged.

"That's got nothing to do with anything. Let's have some breakfast. Figuring it couldn't hurt anything, Castiel followed and Dean only grinned.

The breakfast dinner was the best idea ever Cas thought later.

* * *

Nobody would believe Dean if he said that quiet little Castiel Novak had an affinity for the sea. The guy looked like he would never in a million years take his ridiculous trench coat off for anything less than bathing but when Dean took him to a private beach. The only thing Castiel wore as he ran into the seawater was a shirt and his trousers. Everything else-trench coat, tie, shoes, socks- had been left abandoned by Dean who sat up on a towel. Seagulls flew in all directions as a wave came crashing in and splashed water all over Castiel until his hair was slathered to his forehead. He stood knee deep in the water with a bright uncharacteristic smile on his beautiful face, blue eyes glittering with excitement.

"Dean, come on!" That was all it took to convince Dean that wherever Cas was he needed to be too. The water was warmer than he thought it would be as he splashed out to where Castiel stood with his lean muscular body stretched up towards the gray sky.

"What are we doing?" Dean asked, eyeing the muscles in Cas' back as the ravenette reached his hands to the sky.

"Do you think I could've been a bird in another life?" Cas whispered and Dean just barely heard it above the roaring of the waves. Cas moved away a bit and waded further into the water as Dean watched him fondly. Even when they're alone Castiel still moves just as stiffly and formally as usual. It must be a Cas thing.

"I think you were and angel in another life." Castiel stretched his arms out to the side and let the breeze ruffle his hair. He sorta did look like an angel now that Dean looked at him. His lean wiry body was far from scrawny but perhaps not as broad as a Winchester man. The dark raven hair atop his head curled just shy of his face and his strong jaw begged to be kissed. Dean couldn't even begin to do Castiel's face justice in description. He was stunning. A thin nose, high cheekbones, a delicate brow and lips that were to die for as plush as they are. Though he had dark circles under his eyes -Cas had informed him that he did not sleep well- the blue in his iris' surely made up for it. A million things could describe the blue in Castiel's eyes: the ocean, the bright sky, ice, or even blue steel. It all depended on Castiel's mood, really, Dean concluded. Castiel is gorgeous and righteous.

Dean returned to the present where Cas was staring at him, a smile on his face. Before Dean could so much as process the beauty of that smile, Castiel was leaping towards him and the Winchester just barely had time to throw his arms out to catch the man's small frame. He was so light, much lighter than Dean would be and his blue eyes were entirely focused on the green of Dean's. "An angel, am I?" he rasped in that low voice and Dean smiled, leaning forward. The kiss was chaste, endearing, and Cas looked at Dean when they parted with warm eyes.

"You're _my_ angel," Castiel replied, leaning his forehead against Dean's. They kissed once more before a wave knocked them over, sending the two boys into fits of laughter.

* * *

**(God, this movie has **_**so many**_** scene changes)**

One night during the summer, Dean took Castiel to one of his local haunts where a group of teenagers were playing music. Some danced, some clapped along to the band-which included John Winchester, no less- that stood playing on the porch. A little Negro kid danced expertly on the little area set aside for dancing and Castiel smiled broadly at the performance. Dean looked once at Cas before hopping up himself and joining the boy in his dance. Dean and the kid scooted around and hopped about looking absolutely ridiculous. Soon enough Dean was plopping back down next to Cas and grinning as he wiped away the sweat from the work out.

Castiel totally thought he was out of the way of danger until John, who grinned mischievously, gently pulled him up. That must be where Dean gets it from. John started out with a simple step pattern that Cas matched and soon enough they were dancing away with Dean and the rest of the gang cheering them on. Castiel couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun without it being planned.

* * *

They went swimming, which was crazy fun. Dean managed to convince Castiel to jump off the swinging rope. It was quite a sight. Castiel stood on the edge of the pond looking terrified between Jo who sat in a tree and Dean who was egging him on from his spot waist deep. "C'mon! Get in the water!" Dean yelled and Cas glared at him. "On the count of three! One…two…" Cas braced himself and held onto the rope for dear life. "Three!" He froze and Dean laughed.

"Get in the water!" Seemingly realizing his tone was a little harsh, Dean softened his words. "I'm sorry, baby, get in the water. It's great. Get in the water." Castiel cringed just a little as Jo chimed in as well.

"I can't!" He yelled, startling himself. He didn't usually raise his voice. Soon Dean, Jo and Ash were all yelling encouragement at him and grinning.

"C'mon, get in! One…" Dean began again and Castiel gripped the rope tight where he stood in nothing but his long johns.

"Two!" Jo yelled and Cas squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Three!" Dean finished and Castiel let out a little yelp before launching himself out on the rope and letting go over the water. He made a huge splash and he got a little water up his nose but it was fun. It was fun! Everybody laughed and Dean swam over to hug him close with a grin on his freckled face.

* * *

Dean had invested the time to teach Castiel how to drive. The work truck had seemed east enough but man was Cas a slow learner! "I am not!" Castiel protested when Dean voiced his thoughts and from there it got easier and full of more laughter.

* * *

**Present time**

"They didn't agree on much and fought all the time but they had one thing in common. They were crazy about each other." Gabriel smirked. This part was such a riot to read out loud.

* * *

**A/N Alright, that's all for this chapter! Short, I know, but the next chapter is a family meal with all the Novak brothers so I need time to write! Anyways, I hope this was enjoyed and I apologize for all the scene changes but you can blame Nicholas Sparks for that one. **

**R&R if you'd like cause it would make me happy and I've got the stomach flu so any happiness would be nice…**

**PSSS is anybody really great at artwork for Supernatural? Would you like to illustrate for this story? I myself am an artist but have yet to master the art of drawing Destiel. Anything you draw would be credited on FF, L ive Journal, and on Deviart!**

**PM or leave me a review if you're interested!**


	5. Unlikely Love Story

**A/N Wow! Sorry for the absence! I was taking my SAT and ACTs. Plus a whole family deal that is a big ball of nope wrapped up in a thick layer deal with it.**

**Anyways, here is the new chapter!**

* * *

"_They certainly were crazy about each other," Gabriel read, smiling to himself. Those had been the days._

"I need to go," Cas mumbled against Dean's lips. The Winchester boy had his hands up the Novak boy's shirt, rough lumber-worn hands skimming over smooth skin. Dean pressed forward from his spot in the driver's seat of the car, his hair ruffled from Cas' hands, and pushed his lips back onto the ravenette's. The only sounds were the constant hum of the engine, the chirp of crickets and the smack of lips on lips. Cas' whole body had managed to wriggle its way onto Dean's lap, and he was currently trying to bite onto Dean's lip. He pulled away to breath, staring into shining green eyes that reflected the moonlight. "I really have to go."

"No, you don't," Dean protested, encircling Cas' waist as they now leaned against the door of the truck. He pulled Castiel back in for another kiss, allowing no room for moving away.

"Yes, I do," Cas laughed, scooting back as far as possible and kicking the passenger side door open. He just managed to step out when he was yanked back in for one last kiss that was more chaste than the other; one that meant goodnight and sweet dreams. The two boys pulled back to look at each other and Castiel blinked his blue eyes owlishly before grinning and sliding away. "Goodnight Dean," he whispered with a ghostly chuckle before slamming the door shut and running up to his front porch. Dean watched him go with a smile before pulling away.

Castiel ran up the front stairs two at a time, a smile still on his face and breathing as if he'd just run a mile. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and reached out to push the door open when a quiet voice called, "Castiel?" Castiel froze, letting out a startles yelp and turning to face his brother where he sat in the rocking chair on the porch.

"Michael. You…surprised me. I didn't see you," Castiel said calmly, catching his breath still. "You startled me." Michael's icy blue eyes roamed over the youngest Novak and took in his disheveled appearance. He had a book perched in his lap, no doubt a copy of the Bible open to strict verses.

"You're awfully friendly with that young man, aren't you?" Michael's voice sent shivers down Castiel's spine but he clenched down on his teeth to keep them from manifesting.

"I suppose so." Silence.

"Bring him to brunch on Sunday. I'd like to meet him," Michael replied after some time. He went back to his book without further words so Castiel bid him goodnight and slipped in the house quietly. He sincerely hoped his other brothers were asleep though perhaps speaking to Inias might be nice seeing as he is a good listener and stays up late. Sometimes Castiel truly misses Lucifer and though they see each other fairly often, it's hard not living under the same roof. If only Michael didn't get his feathers ruffled so easily!

As expected, Inias' light shone brightly from under his door so Castiel quietly pushed it open, seeking entrance. Inias sat at his reading desk, hunched over a stack of papers and scratching at a line of writing with a pen. "Castiel, how did your date go?" he asked without turning around. Castiel froze, looking back at the door and closing it before padding to Inias' bed and flopping down on it.

"It was wonderful, Inias. Dean took me to a restaurant and we had ice cream," Castiel rambled, rolling over onto his back and looking over at Inias.

"And I take it Michael didn't catch you sneaking in?" Inias asked, his deep amber brown eyes staring at his younger brother. Castiel frowned. Sometimes he really wished he wasn't the youngest. Inias may only be a year older but Castiel was still the baby and therefore the center of attention, wanted or not.

"Er, no, he was sitting on the porch. He…Michael wants to meet Dean and asked me to bring him to brunch on Sunday," Castiel admitted, looking away from his brother. There was a soft exhale and then Inias was flopping onto the bed next to Cas.

"You get yourself in such messes, little bird," Inias sighed, rubbing a hand through Cas' hair. Castiel smiled briefly at the nickname his older brothers had affectionately given him. Michael had stopped calling him that but Lucifer, Inias, and Raphael still did (when Raphael was home, anyways).

* * *

**Sunday; Novak Mansion**

"So, this man says to father, in theory, we're both millionaires, but in reality we're both surrounded by whores." Castiel grimaced at Michael's terrible joke as all the men at the brunch table laughed at the humor. A few women looked quite offended though they said nothing. Michael had certainly chosen the best day for a brunch with the nice weather and the tent out on the grounds. Castiel looked over to Dean who wasn't laughing but held a polite smile on his face. He looked only slightly confused and Cas didn't feel like explaining something so crude. "Bishop Stevens told me that."

Castiel chuckled graciously as he scanned the table to look at everyone. At one head of the table sat Michael in all his stern glory, a glass of brandy in his hand. Michael rarely drank outside of functions like these. Starting from Michael's right and going in order sat Mr. and Mrs. Berkley, their neighbors, Ms. Anna Tippens, Dean and then Castiel himself on the end of the right side. Castiel looked briefly at his brother next to him, smiling as Lucifer's smile flashed towards him. Only Lucifer was allowed to sit at the other head of the table since the death of their parents and on his right –the other side of the table and across from Castiel- sat Lucifer's lovely wife, Kathryn, whom treated Castiel as her own. The youngest Novak had never felt such gratitude towards a stranger until he met Dean Winchester. Across from Dean was Inias who was smiling tenderly at Cas and sizing up the young Winchester man. The rest of the guests lost Cas' interest and so he stared at Dean.

"Raphael," Lucifer began, speaking over to his brother whom sat next to Michael. "Perhaps you should take away the liquor decanter from in front of Mike. I believe he's had a little too much to drink with that joke," Lucifer laughed. Everyone gave a faint chuckle and Michael managed not to look too indignant at the remark.

"So, Dean, what is it you do?" Michael asked after a few moments of chatter. The talking died down as Dean prepared to answer honestly.

"I, uh, work at the lumber yard with Fin," he stated and Castiel beamed. Only Dean would have the courage to be honest about his circumstances in a world surrounded by presumptuous rich children. Dean briefly looked back at Castiel, his eyes sparkling, before further elaborating. "Mainly milling, receiving logs-stripping the bark." Many of the guests, including all of Castiel's brothers minus Inias, seemed genuinely awkward towards the situation but Kathryn interrupted.

"That's lovely, Dean. It's good to see men can still endure hard work and not strain themselves," she said, rolling her eyes sarcastically towards her husband who had the sense to look contrite. The conversation seemed to allow for subject change but a man, whom Castiel loathingly recognized as Uriel Ash, interrupted yet again.

"If you don't mind, how much do you make at this job?" Uriel asked and he had this nasty little gleam in his eye that made Castiel consider violence as a means of shutting him up. Dean's face lit up red, his freckles standing out but his voice didn't waver when he responded.

"40 cents an hour, sir," he replied bashfully and he knew it sounded bad but hey, he's gotta live right? Gotta start somewhere. Castiel didn't seem to be ashamed of him, at least. The table went silent and Castiel's stomach fell to his feet as he realized that unsatisfactory look on Michael's face. Lucifer seemed to be unable to find words that wouldn't at once defend and offend Dean. "It's not much but I don't need a lot. I save most of it to put my little brother through school."

"That's admirable, Dean," Inias commented, the first thing he's said all morning and Michael seemed to take that as the cue to eat, announcing for everyone to dig in. Lucifer ate quietly and his eyes flickered subtly from Dean to Castiel before he said anything.

"So, Dean, you and Castiel have been spending a lot of time together, hmm?" he began and Castiel looked down at his fork where he was cutting up a piece of omelet. Lucifer smiled warmly at Dean who seemed to take it as good cue. "You must be very fond of each other." Castiel looked up through his eyelashes at Dean whose return smile was absolutely stunning. This boy-no, _man_-could get no more beautiful. "It must be getting serious, I imagine," Lucifer said quietly. Castiel flushed, hoping among hope that none of the other guests –or brothers- heard this conversation.

"Yes, sir," Dean replied resolutely. Lucifer seemed pleased by the respect he was receiving and Cas relaxed just a slight bit more.

"Call me Luc, and you know summer's almost gone. What're you going to do?" Lucifer asked, biting gently into his fruit. Castiel felt awkwardness settle in as he wondered what Dean's answer would be and what it would mean. Exactly how serious does he think they are?

"Charleston is only a couple hours away," Dean stated, trailing off. Lucifer's eyes widened as he quickly darted a glance towards Michael's end where the other man was preoccupied in a conversation.

"Castiel, I thought you told Michael you were going to Sarah Lawrence?" he said, surprised. Dean looked over at Castiel whose eyes had hardened to steel.

"I hadn't said anything yet only because I just got the letter. Lucifer, you know I don't wish to leave Charleston," Cas hissed, chiseled jaw clenched.

"I'm not forcing you, Castiel. You know I don't hold much power now that I've moved out and I'm married. I'm rooting for you two." Lucifer's sincerity shone through his voice and even Dean could feel its honesty warming him. "Michael is going to want you to go to New York, Castiel."

Michael finally seemed to have taken notice of the small conversation and his eyes zeroed in on Castiel's uncomfortable expression. "Don't make Castiel uncomfortable, Luc. No need for the Spanish Inquisition." Lucifer shared a look with Castiel that clearly said 'irony' before backing off. "How about a joke about the Nun and the full standing bishop?"

Lucifer sighed. Loudly.

* * *

**A/N I know it's short folks, but that's all for now. I've go exams coming up so I'll be working on this and my own original writing in the meantime. **

**PS. I wanted to make Lucifer a good guy cause I liked him and Michael was a dick.**

**PSS. Does anybody know how to make a Master post on LJ Li ve JourNal (I typed it weird cause they won't let me put the name)? I'm afraid I just don't understand how to do anything related to that site but I'd like to put up my stories (and artwork) for this 'Verse.**

**R&R**

_beh-voh-ef-deh kah-oh-sah-goh, **In the glory of Earth,**_

_kah-hoh-ree-ess-teh-oh-ess, **Let there be,**_

_ah-geh-toh-el-tah-oh-rah-nah leh-el **No creature the same**_

**-DAMuse**


	6. House of Dreams

**Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter and before I continue, I want to shout out to the people of Philadelphia for being awesome on the day my visit to Temple! Y'all are awesome. Keep it up. Go Phillies!**

**Anyways, here's the next part and I'd like to point out that I haven't watched this movie all the way through in like forever so I had no idea I was hardly into the movie at all…sigh.**

* * *

**Warnings: There is sexual instances in this chapter. So beware my young naïve friends.**

* * *

Dean laughed as he fell off the boat into the warm southern waters. He was bare chested, his shirt still somewhere in the boat. Cas was staring at him silently from the boat but his eyes twinkled and the mirth was held in his small smile. The waters weren't half bad this time of the year and Dean reached one hand up to yank on Castiel, effectively yanking him into the marshy river along side.

Off in the distance, Lucifer and Michael stood watching the two. Lucifer was at ease, watching Castiel lapse into laughter and attempt to dunk Dean's head under the water. Michael was antsy, a frown painted onto his handsome face. "He's got too much spirit, that one. Too much for our family, at least." Michael's tone is disapproving and Lucifer remembers the day he'd mentioned he'd gotten engaged. Michael gave that same tone to him that day.

"It's a summer love, Mike. He will always be loyal to our family and you know it," Lucifer replied looking steadfastly at the sky now. Their mother would've known what to do for their little bird. She would've known when to let him stretch his wings and fly from the nest. Lucifer looks at Michael next to him sympathetically. His dark hair has begun to gray in places despite his young age of only forty. There are worry lines around his eyes and his frown has deepened, pitching his normally clear blue eyes into dusty grays. So much has changed.

"It's trouble for our name, Lucifer. He's…he's in love with this Dean boy. A homosexual relationship between them would…would-"

"Would what, Michael? Make you look bad? Maybe you should take some advice from our baby brother and look past what others think," Lucifer snaps before turning away and approaching Kathryn by the brunch table. A hot lazy breeze swept over the property.

* * *

Castiel hopped off his bike, nearly tripping over himself as he tried to gain purchase with his feet on the mulch covered ground of the Winchester home. He nearly tripped yet again when he didn't see the first step in the dark of the night, nerves making him a little dizzy. Castiel kept thinking he'd screw this up or maybe he'd throw up but then Dean was opening the door and the feeling of nausea turned into butterflies like usual. Dean's smile is always breathtaking but his nearly surprised ones are the best kind.

Cas nearly jumps on the guy, arms wrapped around his waist and mouth pushing headily on Dean's. There's a muffled sound of surprise before the lumber worker is kissing back, a smile painting his lips. There's a moment of contentment and then Dean is slamming Castiel's back up against the wall of the house and his lips are just a little more brutal, passionate. They barely even break apart for air –not that Castiel is complaining, cause he's _not_- and Dean's hands come up to cup the sides of Castiel's defined jaw. They're crowded close together and their hands are roaming up and down, they pull their lips apart but only for Dean to lean his forehead against the shorter man's. As they stare at each other, Dean raises an arm to put his hand flatly against the siding, caging in the blue-eyed man. There's a moment where Castiel can feel the warm press of Dean's erection against his hip and he exhales shakily.

"Is that Castiel out there?" Mr. Winchester's voice calls out from inside and the two boys pull apart reluctantly. Dean's green eyes are blown just a little wide and he looks back down at Castiel with a lazy smirk.

"Wanna go somewhere with me?" Dean's voice is low, a little breathless, and husky. It's a heady sound that has shivers crawling up Cas' spine in the most delicious way. His mouth feels numb from the bruising kisses and he's a little surprised he even manages to speak.

"Okay." It's a quiet little word, almost mouthed but it hangs there between them as they breathe. Then Dean's pulling him towards the truck and they're slipping into the cab for a destination Dean hasn't mentioned yet. The drive is full of heated glances and more than once Castiel has to remind Dean to look at the road so they don't crash. They pull up in front of huge –by Castiel's family's standard it's rather small- house that looks as though it hasn't been lived in for a while but maybe somebody's has been out here fixing it up.

"Wait here," Dean whispered and Castiel nodded, looking up and out the front windshield. He watches as Dean runs up the walkway to the front door before opening his door and hopping out, face probably looking as though he'd never seen anything so marvelous. He steps forward and around the car then freezes in awe when he sees the moon reflecting off water. Lots of water. A lake or river perhaps. It's stunning. There's a light summer breeze ruffling his hair and he only turns when there's a loud shout of his name from Dean on the front porch. He can see lights in the windows now from lit lanterns and he begins his jog towards the house.

Dean's got his hands over Castiel's eyes and his stomach is fluttering as he waits to remove them. He hopes Castiel will love this place. He really does. Cas almost trips and Dean lifts him up with one arm, one hand still covering his angel's eyes. "Don't open your eyes yet, Cas." Removing his hands and trusting Cas not to peek, he turns and closes the door, picking up a lit lantern to carry with him. Castiel's breathing has picked up and Dean can't help the grin building on his face. "Okay."

Castiel opens those ridiculously blue eyes of his, unaware of Dean watching his face for reaction. His breath hitches and Dean thinks he should take that as a good sign. "Harriet Plantation. It was built around 1778. There's this rumor that the guy who lived here, John Harkor, proposed to his wife right here…under these steps," Dean babbles as they walk to the staircase, nerves clenching his stomach until he feels a little like dinner wasn't a good idea. And then Castiel's eyes, the ones that have been taking in the house, focus on him and he feels a little calmer. There's some silence and then Cas is hopping up on the first step. Dean grabs him by the waist and stops his ascent, laughing. "Watch out, the second step is broken right now."

"This place is enormous, Dean," Castiel says, his voice light as he wanders around to look at the rooms.

"An enormous piece of shit, that is," Dean corrects cynically but Castiel only laughs. "But, I'm gonna buy it someday and I'm gonna fix 'er up. It only needs a few improvements; like a new floor and walls and a roof and electricity. Maybe some plumbing," Dean chuckles and Castiel grins.

"Furniture would be nice too, I think," he adds. Dean nods in agreement, eyes following Cas as the trench coat clad young man flits around.

"It's right on the water, though. There's a big barn out there too. I could probably make a workshop out of it, yknow?" Castiel turns and puts on his best irritated pout that Dean itches to laugh at cause it doesn't seem all that genuine.

"And do I get any say in this, Mr. Winchester?" he asks and his eyes are shining. Dean can feel his expression softening.

"Do you want a say?" he asks carefully and watches as Castiel approaches him with eyes steadfastly locked on each other.

"Yes."

"Well, what do you want then?"

"A white house-"

"That's girly."

"A _white house_ with blue shutters and a room overlooking the river so I can paint with a view."

"Anything else?"

"Yes," Cas huffs, stepping forward to invade Dean's personal space like he usually does. "A porch that wraps around the whole house so we have somewhere to sit in the summers." Dean nods, his mouth peaking into what looks like a smirk and Cas grins.

"Okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Cas waits for dean to respond and then he's walking away into the room adjacent to the foyer, pulling the cover off an old piano and stretching out his fingers. Those fingers are something Dean's come to be fascinated with. Castiel himself is a gorgeous work of art but to truly appreciate him, you have to see each and every brush stroke. His fingers are long and slender, soft when you hold his hand. They stretch out wide and run over the piano keys like they're touching some fragile object. The pads have whorls and loops for prints, ones that can be felt when Castiel runs them over Dean's skin, his lips. Dean stands in the doorway, watching Castiel as he focuses, playing a soft familiar tune. Dean gets lost in it, eyes hooded and his heart slowing. This is why he loves Castiel Novak.

Dean drifts slowly to Castiel's side, leaning down to press soft kisses to the side of the ravenette's forehead. Castiel stops playing, a small toothy smile breaking out on his face. "I can't keep playing if you're distracting me," he chuckles but Dean ignores him, staying bent over Cas' shoulder. The laughter dies down and Castiel is leaning forward, breath fanning over Dean's face and eyes closing gently as they share chaste, light kisses that quickly turn to more. Dean turns Castiel around until the smaller boy is leaning back against the piano, Dean's face nuzzled in his neck pressing open-mouthed kisses on the skin. They've both gotten a little breathless again. "Love me, Dean."

It was a quiet demand. Or a plea, really. Dean pulls his head back far enough to push their foreheads together like he'd done earlier in the evening. They're silent, the only sound being their heavy pants and the blood rushing in their ears. But then Dean is moving, lying a sheet down that he'd left here last time. The air is charged but they're both silent. They're standing on opposite sides of the sheet, staring at each other and Dean thinks this may be a bad idea until Cas shrugs off his trench coat. Then it's a _great_ idea.

The coat drops to the ground and it kicks up a small bit of dust. Dean gets with the program, slipping off his over shirt and leaving himself in a black wife beater. Cas is already down to his pants, shirts forgotten and on the floor kicked away. They both hold their breath when they make it down to just their underwear and Dean's the first one to shuck off the last layer. Dean and Cas never look away from each other. Not once. Then Dean's stepping forward and they're both flushed with embarrassment. Castiel thinks it brings out Dean's freckles.

They meet in the center of the sheet and Castiel is the first to let go and seek out Dean's lips with his own. They meet again perfectly, warmth and chapped lips and love. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel, sinking to the ground and pulling his partner with him until Dean is on his forearms, holding himself up over the enigma of a man beneath him. Their erections slide next to each other, raw skin making delicious friction. "You're my angel, you know that?" Dean whispers and Castiel slides his hands into sandy brown hair to close what gap was made by those words.

The candles around the room flicker and Dean began a slow grinding rhythmic thrusting against Castiel's hipbone. They hardly break for air until Castiel begins to feel himself losing control, nerves racing through his veins like ice. "Dean," he whispers. "I-I think I need you to talk me through this." Dean freezes where he's been pressing kisses to a slightly stubbled chin. He lifts his head, fear and anxiety in his wide honest green eyes.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Dean asks, horrified. Castiel cups Dean's face in his hands and kisses him gently.

"No. I-I just-I'm not sure… I've n-never-" Cas stutters and Dean gets it. He gets it now and when Cas starts kissing him after mumbling a panicked 'nevermind', he pulls away. Cas starts babbling about thoughts and he looks stricken when Dean moves away like maybe he's ruined this whole thing but Dean smiles softly and pulls Castiel up with him. They're both sitting up now, Dean closing his eyes and Castiel looking like the 'flight' part of 'flight or fight' might kick in pretty soon. Dean turns slowly to look at this wonderful beautiful boy next to him. The one who's spent his summer with another person, a _male _person, _Dean_, and never complained that they weren't normal. Never complained about this freckled lumber worker who is below his pay grade. And Castiel looks afraid that Dean might hate him, or hit him, maybe, but Dean would never do that. _Never_. So he pulls Cas in to wrap arms around his shaking body and Castiel leans his head on Dean's sweaty shoulder, tears welling up in his pretty blue eyes.

"I love you, Cas. You know that?" Dean says quietly, leaning into the other boy's body. Cas lets out a silent sob and nods against Dean's shoulder. The only sound is the cicadas as they both hold their breath and then Castiel is leaning forward to place his lips next to Dean's ear, breath shaky.

"I love you too," he says, voice wavering as small hot tears pinprick on Dean's shoulder. They sit there sharing body warmth for a few moments.

"Castiel," Dean begins, looking straight into his boyfriend's –that's what he is isn't he?- eyes. "We don't have to do this." Castiel lets out a sad little laugh that sounds more awkward than he normally does.

"No, I want to. I really want to," Cas assures and he's just leaning in to press a kiss to Dean's lips when a familiar voice slams filters in from outside.

"Dean!" And Dean groans in annoyance and confusion when Ash bursts in the room. He shifts his body in front of Cas protectively and immediately yells at Ash to 'Get the fuck out!'. Cas is shrinking back behind him and Dean feels a headache coming on. Ash at least has the decency to look remorseful about interrupting.

"Look, Dean-o, I'm sorry but Castiel's brothers are going crazy! Michael called every cop in town to look for him."

Dean cursed.

* * *

**A/N Alrighty! There ya go. Enjoy.**

**PS I am writing a Sammifer/Destiel/Sort of Sabriel fic right now and have yet to post it. I will begin posting when I'm done with this fic! **** Anybody interested in hearing about it?**

**R&R**

_beh-voh-ef-deh kah-oh-sah-goh, _

_kah-hoh-ree-ess-teh-oh-ess _

_ah-geh-toh-el-tah-oh-rah-nah leh-el_

**-DAMuse**


End file.
